Stop, Rewind, Press Play
by liz4eva89
Summary: Darcy Edwards could not fall for Peter Stone. Not again.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy Edwards sat on a park bench feeling lonely. She had just come home from Kenya and had assumed her parents and sister would be so happy to see her that they would drop everything and spend time with her, I mean after all she _had_ been away for awhile. But she was wrong. It wasn't like they weren't happy to see her; they were….for the first night. After that, they retuned to their busy lives like she wasn't even there; Clare either at school or with friends and her parents busy with work or shouting at each other.

She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Darcy?" a quiet voice asked. She looked up into the baby blue eyes of Peter Stone.

"Peter?"

She stood up, wrapping him in a hug. In their embrace, Darcy could feel the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart.

"So how have you been?" He asked, stepping away and sitting on the bench.

"Good, just got home from Kenya." She said, taking a seat to next to him, their legs touching.

"Meet any guys there," he said with a smirk, nudging her.

"A couple," she smiled. "But none that were worth it. How about you? Meet any lucky ladies?"

"Sorta," Peter said looking down, thinking of Mia.

There was an awkward pause, so Darcy decided to change the subject.

Peter and Darcy didn't stop talking for the next hour, reminiscing about better times or telling new stories. They laughed, they smiled, and they flirted, when all of a sudden the talking stopped.

Peter and Darcy gazed into each others eyes, both knowing where this was heading. Peter leaned in; close enough that Darcy could smell the familiar scent of mint and chocolate on his breath. Closer and closer they got, glancing between each others eyes and lips.

Their faces were centimeters apart, Peters lip grazed hers just the slightest, them soft and familiar.

Suddenly Darcy jerked back, quickly turning her head away from Peter. She snuck a glace at his face, his expression filled with hurt and confusion.

She stood up firmly, brushed off her jeans, angrily grabbed her bag, and walked off with out a word.

She could not fall for Peter Stone. Not again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Darcy came down the stairs in her pajamas to find Clare, her boyfriend Eli, and their best friend Adam lounged around the living room watching a movie. Clare and Eli were snuggled up on the couch and Adam was sitting on the floor stuffing his face with popcorn. Darcy smiled, remembering movie nights with her friends.

"Mind if I join?" she asked.

Adam looked up—his eyes moving up her body— and smiled, "Not at all."

She took a seat next to him, the flickering of the movie sending shadows across the wall.

A while into the movie, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Darcy said, walking to the door, leaving Clare, Eli, and Adam laughing without her.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" she said, looking up at him. She heard the laughing abruptly stop and Clare's quiet whispers taking their place.

"I don't know, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

He smiled, caught in his lie. "Can I come in?"

Darcy was hesitant but nodded and let him in.

"Hi Peter," Clare smiled politely as they walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo," he replied, taking Darcy's seat next to Adam.

"I'm gonna go get more popcorn, 'kay?" she said, taking the empty bowl and walking into the kitchen.

Peter felt relaxed; Darcy's house was so comforting and familiar, it was like second home to him.

"Clare, your sister is seriously one of the hottest girls I have ever seen," Adam said, causing them all to laugh.

"It's true though. Especially in those pictures, huh Clare?" he smiled, giving her a knowing look.

Her eyes went wide, "_Peter_!" she said, nudging his head hardly with her foot.

"Are you talking about what I _think_ you're talking about?" Eli and Adam looked at each other and smirked as Peter nodded.

"Clare who knew your sister was such a _naughty_ girl?" Adam smiled.

"Ugh guys, shut _up_!" she laughed.

Darcy smiled, overhearing their conversation.

"I'll be right back," Peter said standing up.

The microwave dinged, and Darcy pulled out the steaming bag. She slowly poured it into the bowl, watching the pieces fall one by one.

"Darce," Peter said, quietly behind her. He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her neck, planting small kisses. Darcy reveled in the sensation, the sensation of having someone to hold her close.

"Peter…," she said, removing his arms. She turned around and gently pushed him back. "I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's just…things are complicated. Things between _us_ are complicated. I left my feelings for you behind when I went to Kenya."

"But your back now…"

Darcy sighed and ran a hand though her hair. "I _know._ That's what makes things complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be," Peter said, stepping closer placing a hand on her cheek. She turned her head and tried to step back, but couldn't; the cabinet was digging into her back.

"Peter…"

"Shhh," he placed his finger on her lips.

They locked eyes, and slowly leaned closer. Gently their lips met.

"Darcy! Where's the pop-," Adam yelled walking into the kitchen. "Oh…sorry, I'll, uh, go…" he stuttered, taking in the situation.

"No, its fine," she said in a clipped tone. "I got it."

Peter stepped back, allowing Darcy to grab the popcorn bowl. She pushed past the two boys without a word.

The three took their seats back on the floor, and upon arrival, Eli and Clare could feel the awkward tension between them.

Through out the rest of the movie, Peter tried to catch Darcy's eye, but they were either glued to the screen or her hands that rested in her lap.

One o'clock rolled around, and yawns were exchanged.

"Clare," Eli said, stretching his arms over his head. "Can Adam and I crash here tonight? I'm too tired to drive home."

"Eli," she sighed. "My parents aren't home…"

"And?" he smirked causing her to blush.

"Darcy, what do you think?" Clare asked her.

"As long as they sleep down here, than I guess its fine. The sheet closet is down there," she motioned down the hall for Eli and Adam to get them, and Clare left with them to get the spare mattress; which left her alone with Peter.

"Where am I sleeping? Your room?" he smirked.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "_No_, you're not staying over at all. Out," she said walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Aww, common Darce. I know you want me to stay over."

"No Peter, I don't. But if you _insist_, you can stay down here with the guys; on the floor." She smiled, flipped her hair, and made her way upstairs to her room.

"And Peter?" she called.

"Yeah," he asked.

"I'm locking my door, so don't even bother trying."


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee. She slowly made her way down the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen to see Peter at the stove in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Peter, put on your pants." She said, picking his jeans off the floor and tossing them at him.

"Good morning to you too," He smiled. "Oh, nice bed head." Darcy self-consciously ran her hands through her hair with a smile; she had missed Peter a lot.

"Food…" Adam groaned rolling off the couch, nearly stepping on Eli's head. "Need... Food…" Peter passed him a plate and Adam made his way back to the couch.

Darcy stomach grumbled as Peter passed the newly risen Eli and Clare their food.

She sat up on the island counter and looked into a bowl.

"Peter! All the pancake mix is gone!" she said, panicked.

"Don't worry, we just need to make more," he said, running his finger along the edge of the bowl and dotting the batter on her nose. She giggled, hopped off the counter and searched though the cabinet until she found another box of batter.

Once the pancakes were done, Peter and Darcy sat on the floor of the kitchen, backs leaning against the cabinets, plates on their laps.

"Mmhmm, these are amazing." Darcy said mouth full.

"I just so happened to pick up a couple tips while working at the Dot."

They smiled at each other, flirting with their eyes.

"We're leaving!" Clare called opening the front door. Apparently, she had gotten dressed and was ready to leave with Eli and Adam; Darcy hadn't noticed.

"Okay, leave your phone on!" Darcy called as the three walked out the door.

"So, we're alone now…" Peter nudged her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not gonna happen," she laughed, nudging him back.

"We should do something today," he said standing up.

"What do you have in mind," she replied, taking his hand as he helped her up.

"Let's go to the lake," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Darcy agreed and they piled into Peters car. They drove to the lake with music blasting and windows open, causing the warm spring breeze to blow their hair around.

Peter pulled into an empty parking space— the lake was nearly deserted during any season other than summer—and took Darcy's hand as walked down the sandy stretch. Darcy glanced at Peter out of the corner of her eye; the sun shone down on his golden locks, causing them to glow. Darcy found herself wanting ever so badly to wrap her arms around his neck and run her hand though it. She sighed, causing Peter to look down at her, his alluring blue eyes shone, almost matching the sapphire color of the water. Darcy tore her gaze away from his, when a dock that jutted out several meters from the sand caught her eye.

"Peter look!" she shouted excitedly pulling him towards the dock.

Hand in hand, they walked to the end. As Darcy stared into the water, she couldn't help but wonder how amazing it was that all the fish and such could have their own little world down there and be completely oblivious to what was going on outside of it, up above on land.

Just as she was about to voice this to Peter, he smiled deviously, which made her catch her breath.

"Peter…" she said as he got closer. _Was he going to kiss her again?_ "Peter, what are you—?"

Suddenly, he grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"_Peter!"_ she squealed, struggling to free his grasp, but all he did was laugh as he tossed her into the water.

Once surfaced, Darcy looked back towards the dock to find Peter nowhere in sight.

"Boo!" he said, grabbing her by the waist.

She spun around with a scream.

"Peter, you ass!" she said laughing as she splashed him.

Darcy reached forward and brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. He grabbed her wrist, willing her to keep her hand on his cheek.

She smiled shyly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They smiled as the broke away, but then went right back for more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. Slowly, their lips moved more furiously, mouths opening, tongues dancing. The kiss was filled with passion and everything they wanted to say to each other but couldn't.

"Peter…" Darcy managed to say.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled, kissing her even more deeply, if that possible.

"Peter, we need to go. Its getting late." she gently pushed him off. The sun was setting, sending pink and orange hues across the sky.

"Oh. Ok." He smiled. They swam back to shore, got in the car, and drove back to Darcy's house sopping wet, sneaking glances at each other the whole time.

Darcy opened the front door, laughing at something Peter said. The two smiled at each other before turning and noticing the confused looks coming from Clare, Eli and Adam.

"Why are you all wet?" Clare asked.

"We went for a swim and stuff down at the lake."

"And stuff," she heard Peter mutter causing her to nudge him.

"In your clothes?" Eli asked, chuckling.

"Well it just so happens Peter decided to throw me in—,"

"And I just _had_ to save her."

"You guys are disgusting." Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said.

"Your flirting, it's so nauseating. It makes me want to hurl. I mean, I already had to deal with Eli and Clare, and now you two? Give me a break." He said, standing up and walking out the front door.

"I guess that's my cue to leave, considering I _am_ driving him home." Eli said with a smirk. "Good night Clare," he quickly kissed her goodbye, walked out the front door and drove away.

Clare yawned, "I'm going to bed you two, be good." She smiled and trudged her way up the stairs.

"So," Peter asked Darcy, taking her hand. "Are we…_together_ now?"

"Only if you want us to be," she smiled.

"I wanted to since I saw you on alone on the bench the other day." He said causing Darcy to blush.

"I got to go, call you?"

"Of course," Darcy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Goodnight, Peter." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Darcy."

At that, Peter left, leaving Darcy smiling as she walked up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Darcy and Peter were sitting at the Dot, milkshakes and fries in front of them.

"Darcy, you have to try this, it's amazing!" Peter said as Darcy sipped her milkshake.

"Ok," she opened her mouth and watched as Peter took a fry off the plate, dipped it in his chocolate milkshake and brought it towards her mouth.

"Peter, that's disgusting," she said, refusing to let him give it to her. "Why would you eat that?"

"Common, trust me. It's _good_!"

"Fine," she sighed. She opened her mouth and prepared for the awful taste, but instead, she was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't half bad.

"See, I _told_ you!" he smiled.

"Darcy?"

Darcy looked up, "Austin? Oh my gosh, _hi_!" she said, standing up to give him a hug. "I'm good, still at Toronto U."

"Studying hard I bet."

"You could say that," he smiled.

Peter instantly didn't like him, didn't like the way he was looking at Darcy. It made his skin crawl.

The two said their goodbyes and as Austin walked away, Peter was pretty sure he saw him staring at Darcy's butt.

He sighed, "Darcy, I don't like that guy."

"What? Why?"

"He's just seems kinda…scummy. He was looking at you weirdly."

"What do you mean?"

"Darcy, you _know_ what I mean."

"Peter, your being ridiculous." She laughed, going back to eating the fries.

He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. If anything was to happen to Darcy, he wouldn't know what to do.

A few minutes later, Peter stood up, and walked around the counter, going back on his shift.

Darcy left after about twenty minutes, considering there was nothing to do, and there was a lull, so Peter made himself some coffee.

Sipping it, he was left to stare blankly out the window at the quickly graying sky.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. He looked up; Austin was standing in front of him with a smile.

"Hey dude," he said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"So you're dating Darcy, right." Austin asked.

"Yeah and…?"

"Well I dated her one summer and I was wondering…are you getting' any?" he said bluntly.

"_What_?" Peter asked, appalled.

"You heard me; is she still doin' that 'wait till your married' crap? I mean if she was going to do it with anyone, it would be you." Austin said, smirking.

"Don't be an ass." Peter said, grabbing Austin by the shirt and pulling him closer. Peter narrowed his eyes and whispered harshly, "You better get outta here in less than three seconds or you're going to wish you never stepped foot in here."

Austin paled as Peter released him with a shove, causing him lose his footing. Austin grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Peter couldn't believe Darcy dated that creep, she deserved better.

'_I'm going to treat her right,_' he swore to himself. _'As long as she's with me, nothing is going to happen to her.'_

**A/N: hey guys, it kinda feels like no ones reading : (**

**Reviews would defiantly be appreciated, keeps me motivated you know? Hope you like this fic, I know **_**I**_** do since I **_**LOVE**_** Darcy and Peter together…so cute….**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley stood on the front steps of Degrassi, staring at the back of Peter Stone's honey colored head. He hadn't spoken to his former best friend in what felt like forever. It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to not speak to Peter; it was just that he…_couldn't, _not with out bringing up feelings he had tried so hard to forget. Plus, he had Zane and Anya, he didn't need Peter.

As he was thinking this, he found himself walking towards him.

"Hey Peter, long time no see." Riley said. This in fact was a bold faced lie, considering he saw Peter at the Dot almost daily.

"Yeah," Peter laughed awkwardly.

Peter looked over Riley's shoulder with a smile, instantly brightening at the arrival of a brown haired girl. As she sat down next to him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Riley stared blankly at the two—he wasn't really sure why, shock perhaps—before muttering out "Hey, I'm Riley," and offering her a handshake.

She shook it, "Darcy, Peter's girlfriend, nice to meet you," she smiled, the words 'girlfriend' echoing though Riley's mind. "How do you know Peter?" she asked.

_Oh god, he hadn't told her._

Riley then realized that this moment could ruin Peter and Darcy's relationship depending on what he said.

Riley smiled, watching Peter stiffen in fear of the words that could spew out of his mouth.

But instead of taking the low road, he simply said, "I know him from Degrassi. We used to be friends."

_That's a lie; we used to be _best_ friends._

"Oh! There's Clare! Bye Riley! See you later Peter!" said Darcy, giving Peter another quick kiss, but on the mouth.

As she walked away towards the front of the school, Peter stared at her with a smile, but when he turned to Riley, he was frowning.

"Riley, I'm not—,"

"I _know _you're not gay Peter, jeez." Riley said, rolling his eyes. "It's just, we haven't talked in ages and we used to be good friends, so I thought…" he said, his sentence dying as he watched Peters face; it showed absolutely no emotion.

"Are you sure that's what this is about?" he said evenly

"_Yes_ Peter, I don't have a creepy crush on you anymore. I have a _boyfriend_, get over yourself."  
Peter sighed, standing up and pushing past him.

As Riley watched Peter walk away, he knew everything he had said were all lies; he was still in love with Peter Stone.

…

Why he liked Peter, Riley didn't know. The more he thought about it, the more it made no sense to him. Riley was happy with Zane, he always felt like he was on top of the world when they were together. Zane supported him, and he made Riley a better person.

And Peter; Peter was an asshole plain and simple. Sure he could be sweet, caring, and deep, but he could also be shallow, possessive, and a jerk. Most of the time, he was the 'nice' Peter, but he _always_ showed his true colors.

So Riley was as confused as ever, even though he had no reason to be.

'_I just need to forget Peter,'_ he thought to himself, but he knew that wasn't gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Their breathing was labored and hot, and Peters hand was wound tightly though her hair as they kissed on her bed. She reached up and brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead. As he leaned down to kiss her again, his hands traced the intricate patterns of the body under him. Slowly, his kisses softened as he moved his mouth from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck. He nibbled on her ear, "Oh Mia," he whispered. He felt her freeze and sit up. Peter's eyes flew open to stare at an angry looking Darcy. _

"_Who's _Mia_?"_

"_No one important," he said._

"_Well _obviously_ she's important since you said _her_ name while we were _making out_!"_

_Peter sighed, "She was my old girlfriend; we got together when you left."_

"_Do you still have feelings for her?"_

"_No, of course not!"_

"_So if she showed up on your door step today you would do _nothing_?"_

"_I-I don't know Darcy! It's complicated!"_

"'_But it doesn't have to be'" she mimicked. "Come on Peter, I can't believe you would do this; make me get back with you when you still have feelings for some other girl. Oh, wait, actually I can." She huffed, getting off the bed._

"_I didn't _make_ you do anything."_

"_That's debatable." She glared. "What does she look like, huh? Gorgeous probably," Darcy glared, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. As Darcy scrolled though the contacts, Peter silently cursed him-self._

"_Ah-ha, I was right!" she said throwing Peter's phone at him, the contact Mia Jones— along with one of her sexy modeling pictures and cell phone number— was visible on the screen._

"_Darcy, she's gone! I love _you_!"_

"_Is that what you said to her while I was in Kenya?"_

"_No!"_

_Their eyes locked for a while before Darcy said "Get out." Her voice was even and filled with acid._

"_Dar—,"_

"_Get out!" she shrieked, shoving him out the door._

This was what Peter was thinking of as he brought the bottle of vodka to his mouth for the umpteenth time that night. The fight ran over and over though his brain, opening the raw wound every time.

He stood up off the couch and stumbled his way into to the kitchen since he needed a refill; the more he drank, the better he felt. Peter reached for the handle on the fridge door but missed, causing him to fall. The last thing he remembered was hearing _Rock That Body _blare out of his cell phone before blackness engulfed his vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy felt bad about her and Peter's fight. She knew she had overreacted; she didn't blame Peter for dating someone else, after all they _had_ broken up.

She picked up her cell phone, and called him to apologize. But no one answered. '_His phone had to be on or else it would've gone straight to voicemail_' she thought.

Worried, Darcy jumped in her car and drove towards Peter's apartment.

…

_Bang_

Peter's eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings; he was lying on the cold hard tile floor of the kitchen.

_Bang, Bang_

Slowly, Peter sat up. Automatically his hands flew towards his head; the room was spinning and it felt like a small animal had burrowed its way inside his skull.

Sighing, Peter clutched at the counter top above his, pulling himself up. As soon as he was on his feet, he leaned over the sink and dry heaved.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

He flipped the faucet on, popped two Advil, and stuck his head under, letting the water run into his mouth.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang_

That was then when Peter realized there was someone knocking on the door.

Grabbing the knob, he flung the door open with a "What!"

But his voice softened when he took it the girl standing before him.

"Darcy, I'm—,"

"Shhh," she said, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted."

"No worries Darce, everything's fine."

Peter saw Darcy's eye scan his apartment, taking in the mess, taking in all the empty bottles of liquor strewn about.

"Everything doesn't seem fine," she bent down and picked up a bottle, "_Vodka_! Peter, Really!"

He sighed, "Again, another stupid mistake…"

"We seem to be making a lot of those lately."

"How bout this," Peter said taking her hand. "We start fresh; completely anew. We have no history; none at all. All we have is a future; together."

Darcy smiled and leaned in closer, "That sounds fantastic."

Their lips met, creating a tender kiss, and all that was left was their future; together.

**A/N: The end! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
